LCD and other display components are commonly used as display elements for electronic devices such as computers, mobile video games, cell phones, digital media players, medical devices, television monitors, and the like. One type of LCD technology uses an array of pixels that are driven by thin film transistors (this type of LCD is known as a TFT LCD). Activation of the thin film transistors can be controlled with an LCD controller, which may be integrally formed with the LCD component. A TFT LCD component is fabricated from thin glass layers, one of which serves as a substrate for the thin film transistors. The glass layers are prone to breakage when exposed to high stress or impact.
In some situations, the health or operating integrity of an LCD component can be compromised in a way that adversely affects the communication between the LCD controller and the main controller or processor of the host electronic device. In such situations, the main controller can detect or determine that communication with the LCD controller has been lost and initiate an appropriate alert or alarm sequence to warn the user. In another scenario, the health or operating integrity of an LCD component can be compromised in a way that adversely affects the operation of the pixel elements even though communication between the LCD controller and the main host device controller remains intact. Under such circumstances, the LCD controller continues to function as usual even though the integrity of the actual LCD pixels is compromised. This creates a situation where the host controller that communicates with the LCD controller continues to provide display instructions (without knowing that the LCD component is broken).
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a methodology and related circuitry to diagnose the operating health of an LCD component. In particular, it is desirable to have a system and methodology to detect when the health of an LCD component has been compromised in the manner described above, i.e., where the LCD controller remains functional and in communication with the controller of the host device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.